It Takes Two To Dance
by herbutterflies
Summary: Sequel to 'One Whole And Perfect Day'.
1. Shock & Horror

**So many people liked my other story I decided to write a sequel. Well, I was threatened to write a sequel by a angry fan girl. Geez, I have my own fangirls. But remember Tim's mine :P**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Series is not mine but the talented Stephenie Meyer's. I own Steph and Tim :P**

* * *

I yawned loudly as we arrived at the house; it was beautiful, just like the book said. I smiled at Tim as he helped me out of the car and towards the house. Many things have changed since we left Australia. Zoe and Rebecca are still with us, Zoe and Edward are best friends but I always try to make it more. Tim and I are still together, he has been more cautious since we defeated Aro and Jane. Not that it mattered, I was with him and nothing else mattered. Summer holidays had been hard for the Cullen's so we decided to fly back to Forks for the holidays, they missed it and I always wanted to see it.

"What do you think?" he smiled, walking me through the front door into the main area. There were windows everywhere, Tim beside me was glowing.

"I love it" He leaned over and kissed me. Zoe and Alice walked up behind us, they had come earlier to furnish the house. They both had shopping falling off there arms.

"Steph!" Zoe ran over and hugged me. I noticed Tim smile and walk off.

"Hey Zoe, hello Alice." Alice was grinning ear to ear. She was planning something, wait, they were planning something.

"When did you get here?" Alice asked, dropping the bags to the floor.

"Just now." I glared at the shopping, raising an eyebrow "Nice trip shopping?"

"Best ever" yelled Zoe from her room. She ran back to us. "Don't you just love this?"

"It's amazing" I sighed. Tim walked back into the room; he put his arm around me.

"Can I borrow Steph from you girls for a second?" His musical voice was amazing. Zoe looked at Alice, likewise for Alice. They both shrugged.

"Sure" said Zoe. Tim led me away.

"Thanks for that, I was nearly about to be taken on a shopping trip" I smiled.

"My pleasure" we walked off to my room. It was amazing, everything from my old room was here too.

"How did you get my stuff here?" I was surprised.

"It's good when you have friends in the postal service." He laughed. I ran and jumped onto my bed, sighing deeply. I watched Tim's face, he turned towards the door and a couple of seconds later I heard a knock on the door. Tim opened the door and Rebecca was standing there.

"You want to go for a drive with me?" She smiled. I looked at Tim who nodded at me. I jumped off the bed and followed Rebecca to the car. I opened the door and sat down in the passenger's side door. Rebecca started the car and we flew out the driveway. I could see that she was dry sobbing.

"Rebecca, are you okay?" I asked. She didn't face me, she looked straight ahead not moving.

"Rebecca?"

"Jacob is still here. He is here and so is Bella." she said gritting her teeth. I slumped into my chair. _Oh crap!_

"Does anyone else know?" I asked, myself now looking straight ahead. Rebecca pulled the car over, She faced me. I knew if she could cry she would be balling her eyes out.

"I managed to get Alice and Zoe to get out of the house so they would miss them passing by. I don't know what to do Steph. He left me, he turned me into this. It's his fault." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Now, you aren't going to do anything rash are you?" I asked, praying to god she calmed down. She smiled creepily.

"Like run Bella over? I would never do that, that would anger everyone. Run Jacob over? That can be arranged" She turned the car back on and started to drive faster. I shoook my head.

"Wait? What did Bella do?" I asked.

"One, she left Edward running off to Jacob. Two, She left Jacob and he ran off. Three, we got married" Her eye twitched slighty. "Four, he runs back to her. Five, lets see I get bitten and changed!"

"Rebecca!"

"No Steph. No 'buts' I am going to do something" She smiled again.

'Help Me!' I thought loudly hoping anyone would hear.


	2. Jumping & The Lamb

**NOTE: I don't own Twilight, I own Tim, Steph, Zoe, Rebecca & My new Character James.**

**Been a while hasn't it. School has been a drag and the holidays are upon us :P**

* * *

My brain was on overdrive, I had to get out of this car and contact Tim straight away, but how was I meant to get out of the car with Rebecca driving as she is. I leaned over and saw the speedometer. It was hoving at the end the highest speed. I gulped and thought of ways to escape. I could jump out of the car and somehow contact them, the speed would be a factor that could make or break this. I knew that I couldn't convince Rebecca to slow down without her knowing so I realised I would be at the highest speed. The other option for me was to wait it out and let Rebecca get her way. I decided in my mind what I had to do before even I was sure. I sighed deeply and looked out of the car window, trees on either side were glaring back at me, and they were taunting me. I counted down in my mind.

_5_

Breathe In.

_4. _

Breathe Out.

_3._

In.

_2._

Out.

_1._

I took a last look at Rebecca, her knuckles still gripped tightly on the steering wheel, her face poised in concentration. I grabbed the door handle and opened it quickly, I jumped and everything slowed down, like when you see on the movies when someone has to do a make or break jump and the world slows down. I watched as Rebecca noticed me jumping, I listened as her growling grew louder. I felt the ground hit me and I tumbled about, my legs grazing as I hit the dirt and twigs. I came to a complete stop about five rolls later, I saw Rebecca's car driving off faster into the distance. I didn't have time to look at the trees, which were still taunting me for some odd reason. I dusted off my legs and my body; I quickly backed off my legs as I saw I was bleeding. I sighed and tried to stand up, I got up and stumbled around, my legs weren't going to let me walk. I let of my frustration by screaming to the heavens. I sat back down, and contemplated my situation. I heard some rustling and looked around, the bush behind me was moving, wait, did I just say moving. I shook my head and looked again, thankfully my mind was playing tricks on me and I saw that a wolf was walking out the bushes. It was carrying a pair of pants. Two things sprung to my mind straight away.

1. Oh Crap! It's a wolf, it is going to eat me and I'm going to die. Those pants were probably its last victim.

I tried to push that thought back as the second thought sprang up suddenly.

2. New Moon. There were werewolves in New Moon.

I sighed and tried to crawl closer to it, it seemed taken back by my willingness, I thought back to home were my dog who was always worried and always wanted to smell your hand before it got closer. I gave out my hand and it smelt it, then oddly it licked it. In the blink of an eye a boy appeared in front of me, he was naked. I quickly shut my eyes.

"I didn't see anything!" I yelled out, he laughed a deep laugh back at me. I listened as he put on the pants.

"I'm decent" he said. I opened my eyes to see him, he had short brown hair, he had white skin like a vampire but there was something about him that screamed aggressive. I smiled and he looked at me. I winched as I felt the pain in my legs again. He came over, bent down and put his hand on my wound.

"What's your name?" he asked. I looked deeply into his eyes, they were brown.

"Stephanie. Who are you?"

"My name is James." He applied pressure to my wounds and I grimaced. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm bleeding of frikin' course I am not okay." I used all the sarcasm I could. He picked me up and slung me on his back. "Excuse me! Are you kidnapping me?"

"Do you want to get fixed up or not?" He said angrily. We walked in silence for about ten minutes; I tried to concentrate on not passing out from blood loss. He was the one to break the silence.

"So what were you doing out here?" My mind cart wheeled back as I remembered the reason I jumped out of a moving car in the first place. My eye twitched slightly,

"Oh crap"

"What's wrong?" he said stopping, he put me back down on the ground.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"How about we swap secrets?" He said, with a crooked smile. (A/N: *swoons*)

"Okay then. You first"

"I'm a werewolf" He looked up into the sky, the grey clouds moving quickly.

"I know." He looked at me oddly. "Do you happen to know Jacob Black?" I asked knowing that it was my down fall.

"Yes, he lives with Bella Black just a couple of miles down the road. Why?"

"Is there any way to get me there as quickly as possible?" I asked. He looked at me again, like I was mad.

"Does this happen to do with your secret?" He grinned. I glared at him and he went back to not smiling.

"Yes it does."

"Well then let's go." He said as he grabbed me off the ground and flung me on his back. He ran with almost vampire speed, and made it to the house in record speed, I looked around to see if Rebecca had made it yet. Her car wasn't there so I was happy. I told James to take me to the front door; he knocked on the door for me. He left before I could say goodbye. The door opened and standing before me was the lamb.


	3. Angry & Gone

**It's been a while hasn't it. I have seen Twilight the movie twice now :D **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Twilight would I still be writing fanfiction?**

* * *

She looked as the book described her but something, that I just couldn't put my finger on, was nagging at the back of my mind. It might be that her skin was lighter, or that she wasn't breathing normally.

"Hello," She looked down at me "Can I help you?"

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Bella Black, yes" She stared at me "What do you need?"

"Is Jacob home?" she turned around and screamed out to Jacob. He walked down to the front door. He put an arm around Bella and kissed her on the cheek, I almost gagged at the sight. This was not right, she was meant to be with Edward not Jacob. The fan girl inside of me was furious.

"What's wrong?" he asked Bella

"This girl needs to talk to you" Jacob turned to me. They looked at me for a minute as I regained composure and began to explain the situation.

"Jacob, your ex-wife is here in forks and is coming to kill you" I glared at Bella, "Also Bella, what the hell is going on?" They both stared at me, one minute went past as everything was quiet. Bella tugged on my arm and dragged me into the house.

"Who are you and what do you mean ex-wife?" I looked into Bella's eyes, they were golden in colour. Jacob was trying to sneak out the back door.

"Didn't he tell you? He got married before he married you" Bella sighed.

"We're not married."

"Oh"

"You never mentioned who you are?" said Jacob, he came back and stood next to Bella.

"My name's Stephanie."

"Stephanie, give me one good reason that I shouldn't call the police and have you arrested for trespassing?" Bella said calmly, too calmly. I figured out that nagging feeling, she had been changed into a vampire. If the eye's hadn't given it away the fact that she hadn't breathed in over two minutes clearly gave me the chills.

"Okay, here's a reason. Edward's back." I smiled. Jacob growled and Bella started to breath again. "and a very pissed off Rebecca is coming down her to kill you both, so I think someone or possibly both of you need to get out of here before someone gets killed. Good idea?" I said possibly a little bit too sarcastic. Bella picked me up at vampire pace and put me in her car. Jacob and her jumped into the car and turned it on.

_Where we were going I had no idea._


End file.
